


Let me Braid your Hair

by urfavehufflepuff



Series: First Time with a Merc. [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Good Slade Wilson, M/M, Romani Dick Grayson, Short & Sweet, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavehufflepuff/pseuds/urfavehufflepuff
Summary: They're getting used to each other and learning new things every day. Baby steps, right?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: First Time with a Merc. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841521
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170





	Let me Braid your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm a slut for folk music and these boys being happy and soft and that's how this was brought into existence
> 
> alrighty so Slade and Dick are finally getting used to each other and are learning each others' quirks. Dick is healing, and Slade can finally see the true Dick Grayson slowly coming back
> 
> this fic is super short and can also stand alone, i just wanted to write something soft
> 
> also the song if you're interested:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2d5PG08IFKFdVo2MSXghdq?si=2Y2a7lQpS9q6QxZ6flhIpg

He knows that Dick is good at a lot of things. The kid's a whiz at hacking and can hold his own against the best in hand-to-hand combat. Not to mention he's a fantastic acrobat and extremely bright when he's not being difficult. But _singing?_ That's not something Slade would have pegged Dick for being good at, yet here they are. The boy's laying on the floor, reading through some magazine he bought at the corner store and singing some folk song that sounds like it came straight out of some medieval fantasy world. Slade leans against the wall, not wanting to disturb him. He also wants to hear the rest of it, and doesn't want Dick to stop singing if he walks into the room.

"...Af benene gjorde jeg møgegreb. Fa-da-læ, fa-da-da-da-læ…"

Okay, his Danish is rusty at _best_ , but what the hell kind of song is this? Bones? _Manure?_ Fucking gross. And then Dick's singing trails off to humming, then silence. Deeming it safe enough to enter now, Slade makes his way through the doorway and sits down next to the younger man.

"Hey, pretty bird. What were you singing?"

Dick looks up at him with a little smirk.

"I'll tell you if you let me braid your hair."

That's it? Fucking _done_.

"Sure."

"Sick," he pops up and kneels behind the mercenary, running his hands through the long white hair that he absolutely _loves_. "Back at the circus, one of our animal caretakers used to sing it all the time. I asked her to teach it to me because I thought it was beautiful, but I had no idea what any of it meant."

Slade hums softly. He wishes that Dick had asked to braid his hair earlier. He had no idea it would feel so nice.

"So she told me that if I was to learn it, I needed to learn its origin. It's a folk song from the 1600s, about a farmer who killed a crow. The church was upset and demanded to know what he would use the crow for, and the farmer began to make up countless ways he would 'use' the parts just to get the church off his back. Pretty much all of them are unrealistic or impossible."

"It's pretty."

Dick laughs as he continues his work, but then he pauses.

"Slade, I've got a question as well."

_'Damn, what did I do this time.'_

"Why do you always call me 'kitten'?"

Oh, so he's _not_ in trouble. Nice.

"Dick, you're basically a fucking cat. You're silent when you don't want to be noticed but extremely loud when you want attention, you're always lurking around every corner, you love to cuddle when it's inconvenient for everyone but yourself-- that's not a complaint, don't stop doing it-- you steal my food all the time, and have you _seen_ yourself bend? The name slipped out the first time, and I just kept calling you that when you didn't put up a fight."

There's a soft tug on his scalp as Dick pulls at a half-finished braid.

"I don't see it."

"You don't? Well, I can stop calling you that if you want me to--"

"No! I mean, I like it. It's cute, it makes me feel a little... _fluffy_ ," Dick smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of the mercenary's head. "You know, I never thought we would ever become something like this. I thought that one of us would end up killing the other, and I'm glad that's not the case."

"Me too."

Dick goes back to playing with his hair as Slade feels his eye become heavy, and he lets out a sigh. It's extremely rare for him to be this relaxed, but he thinks he could get used to it. The hands in his hair do nothing to help with his tiredness, and he finds himself leaning back so he can get even closer to the younger man.

"Is the big bad mercenary sleepy?" Dick teases, pulling Slade's head back so it rests against his chest. "You can sleep. It's safe here."

 _Safe._

That's not a word that comes up often in his life. He closes his eye, letting Dick continue to braid his hair as he drifts off to sleep.

  
When he wakes, Dick isn't there. But that's not surprising. He hauls himself to his feet, stopping in his tracks when he catches his reflection in the window.

"Shit…"

There's an intricate web of braids along the sides of his head feeding into one large French braid. He looks like a fucking viking. But, it looks kind of cool. Maybe he'll ask Dick if he can do his hair more often, because his regular ponytail can get pretty boring. Just as he is about to sit down and go over some paperwork, his phone dings. He picks the phone up to see he's got two new messages. They're both from Dick.

  
**Dick:** hHa look it's u but hotter

 **Dick:** *image attachment*

  
Slade groans, running a hand over his face. He should've known. It's that guy from that stupid viking show Dick's obsessed with, and Slade has yet to go a day without the other man bringing it up _somehow_. At least he's no longer in his _90 Day Fiance_ phase, because he's not sure how much longer he could've taken Dick shouting shit like "He's cheating on you bitch!" or "Ed what the fuck you nasty ass shit!" at two in the morning. Well, guess he should be grateful, at least this new show has a plot. He can't help but chuckle as he types his reply.

  
**Slade:** You're a fucking dork, Grayson.

**Author's Note:**

> also i got into my first pick university! so big oof that adds a bit more to my plate and i gotta pack and get all these documents sorted because i'm gonna be an international student !! like what the fuck i'm kind of speechless


End file.
